


Love After Death

by Aislashu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can’t help but stare at the dead lined up in the Great Hall. He gets comfort from where he least expects it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



> This is a gift fic written for CoCo Krispies who asked for Drarry Hurt/Comfort after receiving some crappy Secret Santa gifts.

    Shell-shocked. That was perhaps one of the only ways to describe Harry Potter. The castle lies in ruins around him. Hogwarts, for six years, had been his home. Where he found comfort. Where he felt like he could be himself, be free of those that stored him away like some ugly dish they didn't want visitors to see.  
  
    Harry had some tough times in the castle, yes. Many near-death experiences that he shouldn't have had as a child. But for the first time, Harry had friends. People he cared for, and who cared for him in return. So despite the drawbacks, Hogwarts was home to him. And seeing it in its current state just added to the roiling in his gut, the numbness he felt along his skin.  
  
    Luna had gotten him some alone time, allowed him to slip off with a distraction. He'd taken care of what he needed. He tried to gather his thoughts, to feel again. He should be exhilerated that Voldemort was gone. That the Dark Lord would not rise again.  
  
    But the death and destruction around him hampered that. How could he be happy with the dead in rows along the middle of the Great Hall? His sharp green eyes rose, seeing through the grime on his glasses at the end of the row, the Weasleys gathered around their fallen family member. He walked the row slowly, unable to bring himself to join them. Unable to bring himself to look away from the faces of the dead, committing them to memory.  
  
    They had died for him. The least he could do is remember their names, their faces. His breath hitched a bit as he stopped by Remus and Tonks, staring down at them. A new life to live for, a son. And they had given up raising him to fight for him. To give him a better future.  
  
    He moved on, a smaller figure causing his steps to falter. This death struck him harder than he imagined. Small, mousy Colin Creevey lay quiet in death, a far cry from how he had been in life. Too young to have stayed and fought, but, Harry knew, would have done anything for him. Had given up everything for him.  
  
    "You didn't kill them."  
  
    The voice startled Harry out of his thoughts, and he immediately felt his spine tense. He knew that soft drawl. He didn't want to face the blond now. For years, Draco had been both his antagonizer and on-again, off-again boyfriend, until the blond got paranoid that they were being too obvious and broke things off.  
  
    No one could know about them. His father would kill him. Or use him to get to Harry. No one could know. No one had known. Harry took a deep breath, calming himself before turning to stare at the slightly taller blond.  
  
    "They died because of me."  
  
    "Have to take credit for everything, Potter?" Draco said casually. He saw the heat rise in Harry immidiately. He watched it burn away the lethargy that had fallen over the raven-haired male. "They died because of HIM," Draco said, jerking his thumb towards the side room Voldemort's body was being kept. "Because of the Death Eaters, the Giants, the spider....things. Not because of you. FOR you, perhaps. There's a difference."  
  
    Harry had opened his mouth to angrily retort at Draco's remark. Taking credit?! Malfoy had some nerve, and he was ready to give Malfoy a piece of his mind...and then the boy kept talking, and wiped the words right out of Harry's mouth. He felt himself starting to shake, turning his head away.  
  
    "They shouldn't have. They..."  
  
    "Potter."  
  
    Draco's sharp tone cut Harry off, and Harry stared at the blond before him. Draco's nostrils flared as the blond took a deep breath, chest rising and falling deliberately as he held it, then let it out slowly. Draco took a step forward, and Harry had to stop himself from stepping away. Shock became evident in Harry's eyes as they widened behind the glasses, feeling Draco's long fingers brush through his hair.  
  
    "For you," Draco said again quietly, brushing that messy hair back tenderly. "Because they believed. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Twice."  
  
    Harry flushed, swallowing hard. He could smell the sweat, dirt, and blood between them.  
  
    "Draco....what...."  
  
    Those pink lips were on his before he could finish the sentance. His knees went week, and his hands had to grip Draco's upper arms. He tried to remember the last time Draco had kissed him like this. HAD Draco ever kissed him like this? But Harry found himself kissing back, moving with Draco as the other boy drew them away from the bodies, lowering them to the ground carefully.  
  
    Draco settled on the ground, his legs crossed, gently pulling Harry down to lay the boy's head across his lap. His fingers brushed through the boy's perpetually-messy hair, staring down at him.  
  
    "It's okay," Draco said quietly. "You don't have to be the Savior anymore."  
  
    Harry blinked, closing his eyes as he felt the wetness brimming slowly, holding back the tears, just enjoying Draco's soothing touch.  
  
    "We're in public," Harry muttered softly.  
  
    "So we are," Draco drawled quietly, lips curling up at the corners.  
  
    "I couldn't save them."  
  
    "No," he agreed gently. "But you couldn't stop them, either. They fought because they believed in you. In what you stood for. You'll remember them. What they sacrificed."  
  
    "Yes," Harry murmured, nuzzling his face into Draco's thigh as those carressing fngers didn't stop. "Malfoy?"  
  
    "Yes, Potter?"  
  
    "Don't stop."  
  
    Draco chuckled quietly, stroking his finger along the rim of Harry's ear, brushing the back of his hand along the boy's jaw.  
  
    "I don't plan on it, Potter. Not ever."  
  
    Harry shifted, resting the back of his head against Draco's lower stomach, a soft smile on his lips as he let a much-needed sleep overtake him, the sounds of the Great Hall drifting away, leaving the only sensation of Draco's fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also part of my Prompt Me works, where I'm asking for writing prompts to get back into the swing of writing! See post here:  
> http://aislashu.tumblr.com/post/135615842221/prompt-me
> 
> Original posting of the story on Tumblr:  
> http://aislashu.tumblr.com/post/135817996036/love-after-death  
> (Which includes a picture!)


End file.
